Desmadre en Facebook
by RavenAkiteru
Summary: Karasuno luego de las practicas, arma su desmadre en las redes sociales. Con una sola publicación se desatan : Relajo, albur y hasta confesiones ¿Que historias se contaran en estas redes sociales? Fic yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Las negritas son el nombre de perfil.**

**Las cursivas los comentarios.**

**Las palabras subrayadas, son las etiquetas.**

Esta pequeña "comedia" (Bueno intento de...) Se me ocurrió mientras estaba aburrida en una sala de espera, agarre mi libreta y pues sólo me comencé a divertir. ojale les de a ustedes un rato agradable.

Haikyuu no me pertenece, pero cómo amo esta historia, escribo, y escribiré sobre ella

**-Desmadre en el Facebook-**

* * *

**Hinata a publicado algo en su muro:**

**Hinata Shoyo: **_¡La vista del otro la red es fabulosa!_

_*A Daichi, Sugawar personas más les gusta esto._

* * *

**Nishinoya Yu: ¡**_**Hinata **esos pases rápidos son geniales!_

**Tsukishima Kei:**_ "La vista del otro lado de la red, cortesía del egocéntrico rey"_

**Hinata Shoyo: **_**¬¬ Tsukishima**_¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

**Tsukishima Kei:**_ Se entiende a la perfección :v_

**Nishinoya Yu: **_Ya vinieron a soltar veneno ¬¬_

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** T_sukki :D_

**Kageyama Tobio:** ¡_Oi! **Tukishima** ¬¬ ya te dije que no me llames así, y menos se va a estar jodiendo estados de los demás._

**Tsukishima Kei:**_ Ya salio el Rey a defender a su Reina ¬u¬_

**Hinata Shoyo: …**

**Yamaguchi : **_Oh si salió el Rey a su defensa _

**Nishinoya Yu: **_¿Reina?_

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke: **_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

**Nishinoya Yu: **_No entiendo ¿Acaso andan juntos?_

**Kageyama Tobio: **_ ¡Por supuesto que no! ¬/¬ ¿**Nishinoya**, de aquí a cuando le haces caso a lo que el idiota de __**Tsukishima**__ dice?_

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke: **_**Tsukishima**__, queremos detalles XDDD_

**Hinata shoyo: **_¡Tanaka-senpai!_D:

**Nishinoya Yu: **_Es solo sana curiosidad __**Kageyama,**__ ya sabes lo que dicen. Los borrachos, niños y los idiotas, siempre dicen la verdad :D_

**Yamaguchi: **_¿Le estas diciendo idiota a Tsukki? D:_

**Tsukishima Kei: **_**Yamaguchi** no te exaltes demasiado __¬¬ ¿Por qué te he de dar detalles__**Tanaka**__? …aunque pensándolo bien._

**Yamaguchi : **_u.u Esta bien Tsukki._

**Kageyama Tobio**_: ¡Deja de Joder!_

**Tsukishima Kei: **_¿El Rey se siente avergonzado? ¬u¬_

**Azumane Asahi**_: n.n ´ Vamos chicos, dejemos a este par en paz, si no afectaremos la química entre ellos._

**Kageyama Tobio : …**

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke**_: ¡__**Asahi**__! ¿También sabes detalles? XDDD_

**Hinata Shoyo: **_TnT Hasta el Ace me trollea…_

**Azumane Asahi: **_.||||. No..no no no Hinata, lo que yo quise decir, es que con estas bromas a lo mejor se incomodaban y pues , ya no lograrían pases tan geniales…_

**Sawamura Daichi: **_** Asahi**__, Fail XD_

**Sugawara Koushi: **_¿Qué pasa aquí?_

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke: **_Que Kageyama y Hinata tienen buena "química" entre ellos XD_

**Sugawara Koushi: **_._.?_

**Hinata Shoyo**_: ¡Mentira! ./._

**Sugawara Koushi: **_Oh bueno, creo que tendré que darles una charla a los pequeños._

**Sawamura Daichi: **_Suga con complejos maternales 3_

**Tanaka Ry****uunosuke****: **_¿?_

**Hinata Shoyo **_: ¿?_

**Nishinoya Yu: **_¿?_

**Taukishima Kei: **_._._

**Sugawara Koushi: **_¡Daichi! o/o_

**Sawamura Daichi: **_Era broma n.n_

**Sugawara Koushi: **_u.u! Cómo decía, tendré una charla seria con Kageyama y Hinata._

**Hinata Shoyo: **_¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo!? ¡Todo es Troleo de Tsukishima!_

**Sugawara Koushi : **_Sólo dije que quería hablar n.n_

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke: **_XDD Necesitan saber de protección_

**Sawamura Daichi: **_y de planificación familiar …_

**Hinata Shoyo : **_._._

**Azumane Asahi**_: Creo que empeore las cosas, perdón __**Hinata**__ U_u!_

**Hinata Shoyo: **_No, Asahi-san ¡Todo es culpa de __**Tsukishima**__! ¡Un día le daré un remate en plena cara!_

**Tsukishima Kei: **_¬u¬ Me gustaría verte intentarlo enano. Por cierto ¿Quién es el activo? Me imagino que Kageyama, digo… a juzgar._

**Yamaguchi Tadashi: **_ XDDD_

**Tanaka Ry****uunosuke**_: JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA __**Tsukishima**__, eres insoportable a veces, ¡pero he de admitir que te la volaste! Jajajajaa me los imagine tratando de darse un beso._

**Sawamura Daichi: **_Definitivamente hay que hablar de protección…_

**Nishinoya Yu: **_Fui por cereal ¿De qué me perdí?_

**Azumane Asahi: **_La imaginación de Tanaka no tiene límites ._._

**Hinata Shoyo: **_T_T No se cómo llegamos a estos temas, larguirucho de __**Tsukishima**__ me las pagaras._

**Nishinoya Yu: **_¡Ya dejen a mi Kohai en paz!_

**Hinata Shoyo: **_*u* ¡Gracias senpai!_

**Nishinoya Yu: **_Si alguien tiene que hablar sobre sexualidad con él ¡soy yo! ¡Es responsabilidad de su senpai!_

**Hinata Shoyo: **_¡Nishinoya –senpai! DDX_

**Ukai Keishin: :No empiezen el bulliyng sin mi:**

**Kageyama Tobio**_: Uno no puede ausentarse un rato… D: ¡__**Tsukishima**__ date por muerto!_

**Tsukishima Kei: **_Oh su majestad volvió, que desatento eres con tu reina._

**Hinata Shoyo: **_Si Kageyama, ¿Por qué no defiendes a tu rematador?_

**Kageyama Tobio: **_**Hinata**__ Idiota, deja de darle cuerda._

**Ukai Kenshi**_**: **__Estos niños no aguantan ninguna broma XDD_

**Sawamura Daichi**_: Entrenador, hace 4hrs que acabo la práctica ¿acaso paso a dejar a Takeda-sensei a su casa? _

**Ukai Kenshi: **Sí, hasta le di un beso de despedida XDD ¿Ves _**Kageyama**_? Así se llevan estas cosas.

**Takeda Ittetsu:**_¿Qué me diste que cosa? O.o?_

**Ukai Kenshi: **_¡Ahora vengo se me quema la cena!_

**Nishinoya Yu: **_Huyó_

**Tanaka Ry****uunosuke**_: Huyó ¬¬_

**Nishinoya Yu: **_Ahora que lo pienso ¿No hacen ellos una buena pareja? ¿Verdad **Asahi?**_

**Azumane Asahi: **_Ya no me metan en esto ._._

**Kageyama Tobio: ¿**_Yo? ¿con el desesperante de Hinata? ¡Por favor! _

**Hinata Shoyo: **_Mira que tampoco eres la gran cosa . __

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke: **_Pleitos maritales XDD_

**Sugawara Koushi : **_Chicos, mañana hay que entrenar ¡Ya duérmanse! Mañana siguen jugando a ser marido y mujer n.n_

**Hinata Shoyo: **_u_u!_

_**Kageyama Tobio: **No se por que pienso que sera una larga semana._

**Gracias por leer, jejejeje vamos a ver que otras locuras arman los loquishos de Karasuno en el Face.**

**Nos leemos :D**


	2. Familia

_Me alegro que pasaran un buen momento, les traigo la segunda ronda de las publicaciones de estos loquillos de Karasuno._

* * *

_**Sugawara a publicado algo en su muro: **_

_**Sugawara Koushi: -**Se siente cansado _

_Pero muy feliz… ¡Fue un buen día de entrenamiento con muchos resultados! Los pequeños cada vez más activos que de costumbre, no más hay que estar cuidando que __no se peleen ni se lastimen._

* * *

***A Sawamura Daichi , Hinata Shoyo y a tres personas más les gusta esto.**

**Sawamura Daichi**: _Mamá Suga XDD_

**Sugawara Koushi: **_o/o ¡Daichi!_

**Nishinoya Yu**_: Somos una gran familia feliz(?)_

**Hinata Shoyo : **_*****__u* Si Suga –san es nuestra madre, entonces Daichi -san es nuestro padre_

**Nishinoya Yu: **_Así es __**Hinata,**__ y yo soy el guapo, popular y talentoso hijo mayor :D_

**Sawamura Daichi: **_**Sugawara **__Es mi linda esposa n.n_

**Sugawara Koushi: : **_¿Qué? ./. No soy su madre DX __**Daichi, **__alguien está de sarcástico desde hace unos días ¿ah?_

**Hinata Shoyo:** _Suga-san no nos quiere u_u_

**Sugawara Koushi: **_Te equivocas __**Hinata**__, yo les quiero mucho, pero , pero…/__**Daichi **__¡No soy tu esposa! O/O_

**Sawamura Daichi**: _ n.n __Yo creo que eso se decidirá democráticamente cómo el equipo que somos._

**Hinata Shoyo**_: Wiii! Entonces Suga-san será nuestra madre._

**Kageyama Tobio: **_Por eso quería dar las clases de sexualidad, él ya sabe demasiado del tema._

**Sugawara Koushi: **_Kageyama…Sólo de imaginar tu rostro de sarcasmo da miedo._

**Nishinoya Yu: **_Esta decidido, Daichi es el padre, Suga la madre, Hinata el hermanito menor, yo su hermano mayor…_

**Sugawara Koushi**: _Pues ya me achocaron hijos y me casaron a la fuerza XDDD Pero, recuerden que tengo dos hijos más_. _**Tsukishima **__y_ _**Yamaguchi.**_

**Nishinoya Yu: **_Cómo si no quisieras Suga :v_

**Sugawara Koushi: **_U/u_

**Tsukishima Kei: **_Yo ni estoy jugando ¬/¬_

**Yamaguchi**_: Ni yo ./._

**Sugawara Koushi: **_Pues aunque no quieran serán mis dos hijos rebeldes :3_

**Tanaka Ry****uunosuke****: **_¡Heeeey! Si somos familia ¿En dónde quedo yo?_

**Nishinoya Yu**_: Tú puedes ser nuestro abuelo XDDDDDD_

**Tanaka Ry****uunosuke****: **_¡Nishinoya! ¬_¬9_

**Hinata Shoyo: **_A mí Tanaka-senpai me parece más cómo nuestro tío._

**Tanaka Ry****uunosuke**_: TwT Hinataaaaa. Deja que tu Tío-Senpai te lleve a la feria, al cine, por un helado ¡Lo que sea!_

**Hinata Shoyo: **_¡Heladooo!_

**Kageyama Tobio: **_¡Oi! Hinata idiota, nada de comida chatarra, ¿Quieres subir de peso? Si pierdes tu condición atlética serás un calientabancas nada más _

**Tsukishima Kei**_: Si __**Hinata,**__ al Rey le disgustaría demasiado que ya no seas tan ágil, tú entiendes ¿no?_

**Yamaguchi Tadashi: **_Alguien esta celoso de que **Tanaka** vaya con **Hinata** a pasear :3_

**Tsukishima Kei: **_Si también esta eso ¬u¬_

**Sugawara Koushi**_: __**Tsukishima**__ deja de alburear a tus hermanos**, Daichi **diles algo…_

**Sawamura Daichi**_: Ah, estos rebeldes hijos míos -.-_

**Nishinoya Yu: **_¡INCESTO!_

**Tanaka Ry****uunosuke****: **_¿¡What?! O.o?_

**Nishinoya Yu: **_Todos somos hijos de Daichi y Suga ¿no? Si Hinata y Kageyama son novios… es incesto._

**Sawamura Daichi: **_No se preocupen, **Kageyama** es adoptado._

**Kageyama Tobio**_: ¡¿Novios?! ¬/¬ ya dije No somos nada._

**Kageyama Tobio: **_Y…¿¡Cómo que adoptado!?_

**Sugawara Koushi: **_Lo siento **Kageyama** u.u debimos decírtelo antes, pero te amamos cómo si fueras nuestro :D (Las cosas que ya me hacen decir jajaja)_

**Tanaka Ry****uunosuke****: **_JAJAJAJAAJ obviamente adoptado, No tenías porque ser perfecto en todo._

**Nishinoya Yu: **_Ve el lado positivo __**Kageyama,**__ el romance entre __**Hinata **__y tú será legal XDD_

**Hinata Shoyo: **_-.-´ Bakeyama por tu culpa me he ganado un apodo diferente al que me había imaginado._

**Nishinoya Yu: **_¿La de Reina?_

**Hinata Shoyo: **_si .-._

**Nishinoya Yu: **_¡Pero suena genial!_

**Hinata Shoyo: **_*u* ¿En serio Senpai?_

**Nishinoya Yu**_: ¡Siiiiii! :D_

**Kageyama Tobio : **_¡Hinataaaaaaa! Si sigues abriendo la boca te mataré. _

**Hinata Shoyo**_: A mí lo que me importa es que suene genial :T -.-_

**Tsukishima Kei**_: ¬u¬ El rey no quiere que se hagan noticias sus andanzas_

**Kageyama Tobio : **_¡Tsukishima! Deja de reirte_

**Tsukishima Kei: **_¬¬ Además de egocéntrico, paranoico ¿Acaso me ves a través de tu pantalla? Yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad :v_

**Nishinoya Yu: **_Por cierto también_ **_Asahi_ **_es adoptado _

**Hinata Shoyo**_: ¿Por qué Noya –senpai? _

**Nishinoya Yu: **_Por que es mi esposa, o sea tu tía XDD_

**Azumane Asahi: **_**Nishinoya…** ya te gusto este juego ¿verdad? U_u!_

**Nishinoya Yu: **_;D_

**Hinata Shoyo**_: *u*_

**Sugawara Koushi:**_Pequeños cuervos, ¿tengo que decirles todas las noches que se vayan a dormir temprano ? _

**Sawamura Daichi**_: Ya oyeron a su madre :v_

**_Asahi Azumane: _**_Se esta tomando su rol demasiado enserio, aunque ya lo hacia -.-_

* * *

_Y así se quedo esta publicación por esta noche..._

**_Nos leemos luego, gracias a los que comentaron n.n_**

**_Me molesta que las rayitas del sonrojo no se guarden ¿Porque?!_**


	3. Felicitando a Tooru

** _Al llegar a su casa por la noche y luego de una relajante ducha Tooru mira que tiene varias notificaciones..._**

_**¡Oh, cierto! ¡Es su cumpleaños!**_

* * *

**Hoy es el cumpleaños de Tooru Oikawa.**

**y varias personas escribieron en su muro...**

**Iwaizumi Hajime - ****Tooru Oikawa.**

_¿Eres un idiota lo sabías? Y cumples otro año más de serlo. _

_Así que Felicidades por tu cumpleaños, y bueno...me alegra mucho igual que sea otro año en donde estemos juntos ...__¬/¬ _en el equipo, cómo amigos. (Se que te estas riendo, disfrutalo por que es solo una vez al año ¬¬9 ) Cómo sea, procura no estar perdido por ahí con tanta mocosa de primer año que se te juntara mañana a darte obento y llegues tarde a las practicas o te matare aunque seas el cumpleañero. ¿Entendido? 

*** A diez personas les gusta esto.**

* * *

**Hinata Shoyo - ********Tooru Oikawa.**

_Soy Rival del "Gran Rey" en la cancha, pero eso no evita que te desee ¡feliz cumpleaños ! y de todo corazón :3 Debes estar festejando con tu equipo XD así que pásala muy bien :3 _

*** a 8 personas les gusta esto.**

**Comentarios: **

**Tsukishima Kei: **_Mínimo tenía que felicitar a la suegra ¬u¬_

___****__******Kageyama Tobio: **_¿Cómo que suegra?

___****__******************Tooru Oikawa : **_¿Tobio-chan cómo reniegas de tu madre fraterna? _T_T_

___****__******************Nishinoya Yuu: **_Lo siento pero Kageyama ya es parte de la familia Karasuno y su nueva madre _es __****__******************Sugawara. Oh,**_ _por cierto feliz cumpleaños Tooru XD_

**___________Tooru Oikawa : _**_Peleare su custodia :T . Gracias Chibi -**Hinata **__Gracias ____****__******************Nishinoya **_XD

**_________________Kageyama Tobio: _**_¿Por que a mí?_

* * *

**_________________Kindaichi Yuutarou - ____________Tooru Oikawa :_**_Feliz cumpleaños ¿Todavía no llego tarde al bombardeo de comentarios por parte de tus admiradoras? jajaja Tooru eres un despistado despreocupado sin remedio doblemente presumido, pero eres nuestro amigo y parte del equipo así que sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotros...amm ya fue muy largo el comentario y no acostumbró esto ...me largó._

**_* a 30 personas les gusta esto._**

**_Comentarios:_**

**__****___________Tooru Oikawa : _**_____________Kindaichi -chan XD cuando te lo propones puedes ser un amor de persona._

_____________****__________________Kindaichi Yuutarou : __________________Ni te debí escribir nada ¬/¬ _

* * *

_______________________________**Kunimi Akira-** **********Tooru Oikawa.**_

_______________________________Felicidades baka, espero que con un año más ya no hagas tantas tonterías XD Bueno creo que todo lo Gay ya lo dijeron Kindaichi e Iwaizumi XDD_ así que sólo resta decirte que te relajes y disfrutes tu día.

***a 15 personas les gusta esto **

**comentarios:**

**________________________________************Tooru Oikawa: **_______________________________XDDDD_

**________________________________************______________****_________________Kindaichi Yuutarou : _**_¿Uno no puede desear cumpleaños tranquilamente?_

* * *

_____________****__________________30 personas más han publicado en tu biografía***_

* * *

**Kageyama Tobio: Feliz cumpleaños **

**Comentarios: **

**Hinata Shoyo: **_Kageyama ese es un comentario muy seco :T_

**************Tooru Oikawa: **_________________________________Mi lindo Kohai es tan cruel conmigo T.T y yo que lo críe con amor y le enseñe todo lo que sabe._

******************Sawamura Daichi :**_________________________________Los hijos siempre serán mal agradecidos ¿no? cómo padre te entiendo ¡Oh, feliz cumpleaños!_

**Kageyama Tobio:**_________________________________Sólo le digo lo necesario. ب_ب _

**Nishinoya Yuu: **_**Kageyama** no seas Tsundere, además a mamá Suga no le molestara que felicites a tu verdadera madre ella, digo él entendera XDD_

**************Tooru Oikawa: **_Chibi ¿Cómo aguantas de novio a alguien tan tosco -n-?_

**Nishinoya Yuu: S**_e lo compensa en las noches **◕ ‿‿ ◕ **_

**Hinata Shoyo: No eso no es verdad / **

******Kageyama Tobio: ¡No andes hablando de más!**

******Nishinoya Yuu: ¿Que no practican pases hasta tarde ? Malpensados.**

**************************Sawamura Daichi : **_Se quemaron solos (u_u)/¯_

**Tooru Oikawa: **_Mínimo de regalo quiero nietos XD_

**Sugawara Koushi : **_Un momento ¿Cómo que nietos? No me los malencamines aún_

**********Nishinoya Yuu: **_No seas celoso que también serán tus nietos ¿Quien decía el otro día? "Sería tan Kawaii que tuvieran una niña pelirroja bien linda cómo la mamá y un pelinegro bien guapo con sus ojitos todos serios cómo el papá , ay les compraría su moño, su corbata..._

_**Sugawara Koushi : **Yo no dije eso O/O_

_******************************Sawamura Daichi **Si lo hizo..._

_******Kageyama Tobio: :Palmface doblemente sonrojado:**_

_**********Hinata Shoyo: **La niña pues sería igualita a mi hermanita._

_************__******Kageyama Tobio: ¡Hinaaattaaaa! ¬/¬**_

_************__**********Tooru Oikawa: **_Siiii **********__****************Iwaizumi **_y yo seremos abuelos_

_************__******************Iwaizumi Hajime: **__¿Por que tengo que hacer de abuelo contigo?_

_************__********************__************__**********Tooru Oikawa: **______Por que estamos casados _

_************__********************__************__************__************__******************Iwaizumi Hajime: **__________¿Que a partir de cuando? o.O? _

_************__****************__************__********************__************__**********Tooru Oikawa: **__________A partir de ahora :P_

_********__************__******************Iwaizumi Hajime: **_

_Todo es culpa tuya** Kageyama,** si le hubieras puesto una felicitación decente no salen con esto...¬/¬_

___************__******Kageyama Tobio: **__¡A mi nadie me dice que hacer!_

___************__********__**********Hinata Shoyo: Kageyama **____no seas un amargado y felicitalo bien_

___************__****____************__******Kageyama Tobio: **__Ya basta esta bien...¬/¬ ...Tooru .. Feliz cumpleaños, fuiste un buen senpai, ahora eres un buen jugador de voley y buen rival, eres una persona desesperante y presumida , pero igual buena persona...______ashhhh ¿¡Contentos?!_

___************__******Nishinoya Yuu: **__y cómo diria un viejo dicho... Ya lo __domaron_

**____****Sugawara Koushi : **___Eso no es un dicho_

___************__********____************__******Nishinoya Yuu: **________Pero me entendieron_

___************__********____************__********__************__****************__************__********************__************__**********Tooru Oikawa: **____________________ Awwww Gracias Chibi, si no le pones bozal seguiría siendo un cachorrito que muerde a diestra y siniestra por ahí. _

___************__********____************__********__************__****************__************__********************__************__************__********__************__******************Iwaizumi Hajime: **__________________________U.U_

___************__********____************__********__************__****************__************__********************__************__************__********__************__********************____************__********____************__******Kageyama Tobio: **______________________________________Me largo, Hinata ya me las pagaras ..._

___************__********____************__********__************__****************__************__********************__************__************__********__************__********************____************__********____************__********____************__********__**********Hinata Shoyo: **______________________________________________:3_

___************__********____************__********__************__****************__************__********************__************__************__********__************__********************____************__********____************__********____************__********__************____************__********____************__********__************__****************__************__********************__************__**********Tooru Oikawa: **______________________________________________________________________1313_

___************__********____************__********__************__****************__************__********************__************__************__********__************__********************____************__********____************__********____************__********__************____************__********____************__********__************__****************__************__********************__************__************__********__************__******************Iwaizumi Hajime: **____________________________________________________________________________ Tooru ¡Compórtate____________________________________________________________________________! ¬/¬_

* * *

___************__********____************__********__************__****************__************__********************__************__************__********__************__********************____************__********____************__********____************__********__************____************__********____************__********__************__****************__************__********************__************__************__********__************__******************Decir cuantas notificaciones tuvo Tooru en su cumple es imposible, ya saben es popular jajaja**_


	4. Las dichosas latas de Coca

_**¿Alguien ya buscó su nombre en los envases de Coca-cola? jajajaja **_

_**¡Holaaaa! Espero que estén bien, y de antemano quiero agradecerles sus comentarios, juró que me tomaré el tiempo para responder cada uno. **_

_**Les traigo más publicaciones de nuestros adorados deportistas loquishos XDD **_

_**¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

**Sawamura Daichi ha publicado una foto.**

_En aquella fotografía estaban Sugawara, Hinata, y Kageyama. Tsukishima, aparecía dormido detrás de ellos mientras los demás se tomaban un "selfie" frente a él. Kageyama tenía puestos los lentes de Tsukki. _

* * *

**Sugawara Koushi: **_Esa foto me gusta, la tendré cómo fondo de pantalla en mi celular :3 ¡Oigan! **Kageyama** se ve bien con lentes._

**Hinata Shoyo**_: Yo pienso que se ve raro ._._

**Tanaka Ry****uunosuke****: **_ Jajajaja ¡esa foto! pudimos aprovechar para pintarle la cara a "no me toques ni me hables porque ando chido" pero Suga no nos dejó ¬¬_

**Sawamura Daichi: **_A ninguna madre le gusta que entre hermanos se anden molestando._

**Yamaguchi Tadashi**_: **Hinata,** esos lentes son de Tsukki, por eso Kageyama se ve raro ya que únicamente se les ve bien al dueño. _

**Tsukishima Kei:** _¿De donde salió esto? **Yamaguchi** ¿Qué dices? ¬¬ y ...¿Por qué rayos dejaste que anden jugando con mis gafas?_

**Kageyama Tobio:** _¿Qué? ¿A "megane titán" le molesta que su novio no haya velado sus sueños?_

**Tanaka Ry****uunosuke****: **_Pero los titanes no duermen ¿o si?_

**Nishinoya Yuu: **_:Palmface: _

**Kageyama Tobio:**_ ¿A donde vamos a parar?_

**__****Tanaka Ry****uunosuke****: **_a veces sus sarcasmos duelen ¬¬_

_**Yamaguchi Tadashi**: Tsukki lo que pasa es que el día en que fuimos a uno de los entrenamientos con otra de las escuelas, el autobús hizo una parada y pues me pidieron el favor de que si podía bajar a comprar refrigerios -.- _

_**Hinata Shoyo**__: Pero el que lo convenció fue **Kageyama** que quería probarse los lentes de Tsukishima XDDD_

**__********Kageyama Tobio: ¡Hinata**Idiota! ¿de que maldito lado estás?

_**Hinata Shoyo**__: obviamente del tuyo :3_

___****__******Kageyama Tobio: ¬/¬**_

___****__**********Nishinoya Yuu: **__Ah, el amor, el amor ...**Tsukishima,** ¿Por que no eres mas romántico con Yamaguchi así cómo esos dos?_

___****__**************Tsukishima Kei: **__Y_o no tengo por que portarme cómo payaso ¬¬ y mucho menos responder y seguirles el juego cómo idiota

___****__********************__******Kageyama Tobio: **____Cada quien responde cómo quiere._

___****__********************__**********Tanaka Ry****uunosuke****: **____XDDDDDDDD_

_________**Hinata Shoyo**__: Oigan chicos Chicos, ¿Que creen? Encontré mi nombre en una coca-cola :3 :Sube la foto: _

_______________****__**************Tsukishima Kei: **_Esa es publicidad barata.

_____****__********************__**********Tanaka Ry****uunosuke****: **____Lo dice, el que no encuentra su nombre._

_____****__********************__************________________****__**************Yamagushi Tadashi: **_El de tsukki no es tan común. 

_____****__********************__************________________****__****************____****__********************__******Kageyama Tobio: **______________________________Yo conozco cómo tres "tsukKis" _

_______________________________________****__********************__**********Tanaka Ry****uunosuke****: **____jajajajaja yo igual _

___________________________________**Sawamura Daichi: **Encontré el nombre de Suga en una lata, se la daré :3 **Tsukishima,** encontré el nombre de Yamaguchi , te vendo la lata. _

___________________________________________________****__**************Tsukishima Kei: **__ Yo para que la quiero ¬¬_

___________________________________________________****__****************______****__********************__************________________****__****************____****__********************__******Kageyama Tobio: **______________________________________A "Tsukki" no le gusta ser cursi. _

**_________________________________________________________________________________________El gran Rey: _**_________________________________________________________________________________________El no es cómo tú Tobio-chan. ¿Verdad _**Hinata? **Dicen que los Tsunderes resultan ser unos cursis de primera. 

_____________________________________________________****__****************______****__********************__************________________****__****************____****__********************__******Kageyama Tobio: **______________________________________Tooru a ti ¿Quien te llamo? y, ¿Que con ese nombre de perfil?_

_____________________________________________________****__****************______****__********************__************________________****__****************____****__********************__************__________________________________________________________________________________________El gran Rey: ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Oh, es que ya va tantas veces que lo oigo decir a tu novio que bueno, ya vi que va conmigo, además a las chicas les gusta. _

_____________________________________________________****__****************______****__********************__************________________****__****************____****__********************__************__________________________________________________________________________________________Hajime Iwaizumi: ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________No seas ridículo________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Tooru ¬¬_

_____________________________________________________****__****************______****__********************__************________________****__****************____****__********************__************________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________****__****************______****__********************__************________________****__****************____****__********************__************__________________________________________________________________________________________El gran Rey: ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Iwa-chan no te pongas celoso sí ;D_

_____________________________________________________****__****************______****__********************__************________________****__****************____****__********************__************________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________****__****************______****__********************__************________________****__****************____****__********************__************__________________________________________________________________________________________Hinata Shoyo : ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________*w* ¿Te gustó el sobrenombre? y yo que lo dije sin pensar :P_

_____________________________________________________****__****************______****__********************__************________________****__****************____****__********************__************________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________****__****************______****__********************__************________________****__****************____****__********************__************______________________________________________________________________________________________****__**********Tsukishima Kei: **____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________¿Cuando no él dice las cosas sin pensar? _

* * *

_____________________________________________________****__****************______****__********************__************________________****__****************____****__********************__************________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________****__****************______****__********************__************________________****__****************____****__********************__************__________________________________________________________________________________________Al día siguiente Tadashi publica la foto de una lata de cocacola con su nombre_

_____________________________________________________****__****************______****__********************__************________________****__****************____****__********************__************________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________****__****************______****__********************__************________________****__****************____****__********************__************__________________________________________________________________________________________y los comentarios empiezan a fluir:_

_____________________________________________________****__****************______****__********************__************________________****__****************____****__********************__************________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________****__****************______****__********************__************________________****__****************____****__********************__************________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________****__****************______****__********************__************________________****__****************____****__********************__********______****__********************__**********Tanaka Ry****uunosuke: **_ ¿a cuanto le vendiste la lata a "Tsukki" , **Daichi**?

_______________________________________________________****__****************______****__********************__************________________****__****************____****__********************__************________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________****__****************______****__********************__************________________****__****************____****__********************__************______________________________________________________________________________________________****__**********Tsukishima Kei: **____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________A mi nadie me ha vendido nada ¬¬_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________****__****************______****__********************__************________________****__****************____****__********************__******Kageyama Tobio: **______________________________________Si claro ..._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________****__****************______****__********************__************________________****__****************____****__********************__************________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________****__****************______****__********************__************________________****__****************____****__********************__************__________________________________________________________________________________________Hinata Shoyo : ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Yo le creo ..._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**Kageyama Tobio: ¿'?**_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**Tanaka Ry****uunosuke: ¿'**_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**Hinata Shoyo : E**s que lo vi revolviendo la nevera de la tienda de autoservicio muy temprano, antes entrar a clases , y el dependiente lo regaño._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**Kageyama Tobio : JAJAJAJAJAJA**_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**Tanaka Ryuunosuke: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA **_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**Sawamura Daichi :**Te lo pude a ver vendido a mitad de pr**ecio -.-**_

Verán...luego de esto Tsukki los ignoró jajajaja

* * *

Para la proxima aré que Kenma y Kuro se unan al desmadre XDD


End file.
